A Mothers Touch
by Exotick
Summary: When Sonic got a call from Vanilla asking to pick up his kid brother up from her house he didn't expect that he would be seduced by the single mom. Now there's a big problem: he can't seem to get her out of his head. Unfortunately for him, he gets caught in a one sided love by the woman who sees him as a young plaything while the one who truly loves him suffers on the side.


**Prologue**

* * *

The room was radiated with sunlight and quiet, only the soft white noise of the ceiling fan was audible. Sonic was already awake as he lay beside the vanilla colored rabbit who lay naked with only thin sheets. Vanilla remained sound asleep but Sonic admired how sexy she looked just sleeping there. His mind played back the last 24 hours. The ecstasy when they had sex the morning before. The day they spent watching movies together. Sex. The delicious food she made him. The bath they shared together. Sex. The pillow talk. Then sex again. Then sleep.

So much sex, not that Sonic minded, but it made him recall Amys words from the other day. He wondered if she was right: that he was just a plaything...

Sonic shook the very idea away. Vanilla was a sweet, caring, and amazing woman and she was in love with him, even if she had never directly said it, and he was in love with her. Why would she have sex with him if she didn't have feelings for him?

Amy was just in denial.

Wanting to feel this connection, Sonic made his move on her. Kissing her forehead and nibbling her ear, Sonic then began trailing down that spot on her neck that he knew would send shivers down her spine. Vanilla moaned, the first sign that he had woken his lover. Sonic pulled off the covers from her body, revealing her chest. Gently, he continued the trail of kisses across her chest, and around her beautiful breasts, circling but not directly attacking her nipples, which with the warmth of the blanket removed, had already started to harden. And then he moved his other hand in to the epicenter of her womanhood and of their pleasure.

Sonic started with his normal circles around her hot spot, eliciting more moans. He moved his head back up to her beautiful face, locking their lips in a kissing embrace as his hand continued its work on her pussy. Vanilla moaned again, her eyes blinking open.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed softly.

"Just letting you know I miss you and how sexy you look this morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Now what are you doing?" She said softly as his hands drifted up to squeeze her breasts.

"Just keep watching." He whispered.

He kissed down her back and got on his knees under her and then he ran his hands up her long sexy tan legs. She spread her legs and let them drop the sides of the bed and Sonic kissed the back of her legs and gently eased them apart, he gently pushed her forward and he could see her pussy now.

He licked his fingers and gently pushed the lips apart, he could now see the opening and the clitoris. He teased all around with his tongue without actually touching it and Vanilla moaned softly. Sonic pushed her legs apart a bit further and stopped teasing her and ran his tongue up between the lips. Pushing further and further into her the whole time, Vanilla let out soft moans.

Sonic did this for several minutes and Vanilla's pussy juice was flowing out of her pussy saturating his mouth and chin. She leaned forward a bit more and pushed back against him, now he sought out her clit with his tongue. He probed around until he found the hard nub, as it poked out of its protective skin and he licked it hard with his tongue and he could feel her shudder with pleasure. He stopped licking her clit and began to suck on it, Vanilla could not believe how skilled this kid was at eating pussy, her husband never managed it and he never got her off orally. He stopped again and licked two of his fingers, changed his position and slid two fingers into her easily as she was fairly lubricated.

He slowly finger fucked her while working hard on her clit, alternating between sucking and licking Vanilla was moaning louder and humping her pussy against him. Vanilla had her second orgasm during the slow rhythm of his finger fucking and tongue work. She thought he would stop but he seemed to sense her orgasm and waited a moment for it to subside. Then he finger fucked her faster and harder, while mouth sucked and licked harder.

"Oh, Sonic, oh god yes, oh god your so good, keep it up." She said encouraging him as her breathing grew more ragged and heavier.

Sonic continued his finger and oral assault on her and was proud of him that he was satisfying this hot older woman. She kept looking out the window which only heighten her arousal knowing that her neighbors might hear her the whole time this was going down.

"Oh fuck, oh, Sonic. It feels so good, oh god yes." She moaned aloud.

Sonic kept eating her out faster and Vanilla was moaning louder as she began to cum, once her orgasm subsided she pushed on him and rolled him over on her back. She climbed on top on him and guided her pussy down on top of his cock.

"Now you relax and let Vanilla ride you." She said.

She rested her hands on his chest and began to move herself up and down on his cock. Sonic reached up and played with her breasts while they swung freely in front of him. Sonic could not believe how she moved and how much control she had over the muscles in her pussy and hips. She started out slowly with her movements then worked her hips faster and faster.

"Oh god Vanilla." He groaned.

"Yes, baby, fuck me now, fuck me hard." She moaned back.

You could probably hear his pelvis slap hard against her ass as he drove his cock into her fast and hard. Both of them were covered in sweat, the bedsheets were soaked with sweat; you could smell sex throughout the room..

Sonic's cock was plunging deep into Vanilla and he could now feel his cum ready to boil out of his cock again as he fucked her harder.

"Oh god, I'm going too fucking cum, damn, Vanilla, oh god." He groaned aloud.

The two had orgasms at the same time; Sonic filled her pussy and a familiar voice echoed in the room, saying, "Mom?"

They froze.

Sonic's world had stopped.

* * *

**A/N: **I love writing smut but I don't let that be the sole focus so watch out for a storyline and the creation of many ships in the story. Also, since this is my first published story then that means that its more of a "test run" so there is a possibility that it wont be continued but that mainly depends on how many people either review, fav, or follow but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
